Saving me
by angel002
Summary: Booth & Brennan slowly grow closer together but when Booth’s past comes back to haunt him Brennan finds out more than she bargaind for. BB


**Saving me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except for the villans and the plot Bones is not mine and the song is Saving me by Nickelback wich also isn't mine so don't sue please!**

**Summary:** Booth & Brennan slowly grow closer together but when Booth's past comes back to haunt him Brennan finds out more than she bargaind for.

**A/N: **Where I live they haven't shown whole season 1 yet(I know it think it's terrible too) and I've only seen a few season 2 episodes so this story is AU everything I write about Booth's past is made up by me!

**A/N 2: **this is my first Bones fanfiction so I hope you'll enjoy it.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 1**

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'   
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls   
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

"Bones, can I talk to you for a minute?" Booth called trough the lab. Several squints looked up and shot him irritated looks but he ignored them completely.

"Sure as long as you stop calling me Bones" Brennan replied. She was actually very happy to see Booth she always felt safer in his presence.

Brennan's best friend Angela couldn't help but notice how cute they where together they just didn't know it yet.

"Maybe he's finally going to tell you" Angela whispered in Brennan's ear.

"Tell me what?" Brennan asked being totally oblivious to everything that was going on.

"That he loves you sweetie!" Angela replied a little too loud. She looked at Booth and found him starring at them he had obviously heard what they where talking about.

"It can wait Bones; I've got to go talk to ya later alright?" Without waiting for an answer Booth turned around and walked away.

"Booth wait!" Brennan called but it was too late he was already gone

"I'm sorry sweetie" Angela said. She could hit herself for being so stupid.

"It's not your fold Ange he probably got paged or something" Brennan soothed her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Booth couldn't sleep he had been tossing and turning all night.

He kept thinking about the relationship between him and Brennan not that there was much of a relationship to think about.

He didn't know what his true feelings where for her; he had told her things he'd never tell anyone else. She was not only his partner but also his best friend and most trustworthy person. Even if he never showed it to her, she had a special place in his heart.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Not to far away from Booth's house at the Jeffersonian Institution Brennan was having the same problem.

As usual she was working late. And was the only one left in the huge quiet and dark lab.

She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but found herself thinking more about Booth than about the pile of Bones before her she was trying to reconstruct.

The last time she saw Booth was at the funeral of Sarah: a young woman who had been murdered by her own father. All Brennan's logical evidence pointed to a suicide but it was one of Booth's so called theories that the farther murdered Sarah and covered it up.

After a long thorough investigation Sarah's father was arrested and Booth was proven right, it had been the hardest thing in her life for Brennan to admit that her logic was wrong sometimes.

She knew what her feelings for Booth where he was special to her, more than just a partner and she often wanted to tell him but was afraid it would come out wrong.

"You're not good with people Brennan" She murmured to herself.

Again she tried to focus on her job but failed and with a deep sigh she decided it was better to go home and think about Booth, than to stay in the huge lab doing the same thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reed Greystone walked trough his small apartment and stumbled over a few photo albums that where scattered around the floor on his way over to the couch.

He had a single photograph and a red marker in his hands. He looked over the old black and white photo until he found the person he was looking for.

The photo was made many years ago when Reed was in the army.

On it where all of his old friends he hadn't seen them since the day the picture was taken.

He used the red marker to make a cross through one of the soldiers head. Now there where only five left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued**

I hope you all like this first chapter its short I know but the next one will be bigger so please **R&R** and I'll try to update soon!


End file.
